bas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi No Suta
Any Quotes? "All things have meaning, but you my friend are a meaning I do not wish to see." He smiles with warmth "Do not be offended, there is always a higher power. I just happen to be yours." He smiles "Do not be sorry, be better. However, I am sorry for the consequences you will face. I can not save you this time." He smiled once again. Appearance http://i68.tinypic.com/e8605k.jpg Personality Mostly a cheerful attitude, but he is seen to be calm and always very chilled. Not so much as lazy, but he likes to just relax and sometimes be hidden from most eyes or be right in front of you and you wont even know it until you actually look. Arashi is actually the kind of guy most would talk to. Ordinary, smart, and cunning. Possibly considered to be a trickster or a spy because of the way he is. It makes people wondered how can anyone be this calm and not get mad. Also another thing about Arashi, he looks at the positive side, it allows him to push forward. In result, he can get things done, rather well and without much problems. He's like a cloud sometimes though, just drifts and moves without a sound. Blending in with others. However when he is angry... That has yet to be said... He has a habit of thinking out loud as well, and giving away his thoughts could prove to be an issue for him and others sometimes. He can be too nice at times and give others too many chances as well as putting his comrades first before anything. He doesn't like to move around that much, but he would like to have some time to be alone. It keeps a healthy body and clears his mind, thus keeping him sane as well. Which helps him in battle. He sometimes goes to meditation. He is also afraid of red head girls and no one knows why... Likes: Drinking Tea/Reading/Listening to music/Meditating/Training/Evening walks through the Seireitei/Honesty/Modesty/Respect Dislikes: Having his time wasted/Being rushed/Disrespect/Dishonesty/Cockyness/Fighting without a purpose/Killing without reason/Sacrifices. Hobbies: Collecting different kinds of tea. Habits: Falling asleep on the job/Being too nice/Holding back in battle. Strengths and Weaknesses Describe your character's abilities, how strong is he/she? How fast? How about Intelligence? Describe your characters strengths to the best of your ability! Arashi is known through out the Gotei to have an insanely calm composure. There is doubt that he was ever show any kind of anger or loss of control towards any situation. Such an attribute gave him the key to grasp an incredible intelligence for strategic thinking in combat, solving puzzles and other things as well. As a Taichou; his speed, Zanjutsu, spiritual pressure, and his Reiatsu control is already considered to be at a very high level, but his speed and Zanjutsu skills seems to go far beyond the average Taichou and so does his Reiatsu control. However in terms of physical strength, he is not all that great which can place an issue in defense when blocking instead of evading or dodging. Another weakness is that Arashi is often times too nice and puts his comrades before the mission... Also red heads scare the leaving shit out of him for some odd reason.